WB Kids: Castle Spades
Warner Bros. Games |distributor = Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment |release date = TBD |genre = Action role-playing |modes = Single-player Multiplayer |ratings = |platforms = PC Mac PlayStation 4 Xbox One Nintendo Switch |media = DVD-ROM (PC and Mac) Blu-ray (PS4 and Xbox One) Cartridge (Nintendo Switch) |input = Keyboard (PC and Mac) PlayStation 4 controller PlayStation Move (PS4) Xbox One controller Kinect (Xbox One) Joy-Con (Nintendo Switch)}} is an action-adventure-comedy role-playing game developed by Avalanche Software and published by in association with , being released for PC, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch on TBD 202?. Plot David somehow gains a mysterious tool called the Light Sword. Now, he and his friends must help the Warner Bros. characters to stop the invasion of Lord Dark and his mindless. Story See /Story. Characters Protagonists *'David Avery' (voiced by Bryce Papenbrook) - a teenager who is the game's main protagonist. *'Bugs Bunny' (voiced by Jeff Bergman) - the mascot of Warner Bros. and the leader of the Looney Tunes who accompanies David during his journey. *'Daffy Duck' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - Bugs' best friend/occasional rival who also helps David during the game. In some situations, he's able to transform into his alter-ego Duck Dodgers. Supporting New San Diego *'Danielle DeCarlo' (voiced by TBD) - David's best friend and his possible love interest. *'Jack Wickerham' (voiced by TBD) - David's other best friend. *'Mario Avery' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - David's father. *'Sheila Avery' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - David's mother. *'Carl the Almighty' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - a powerful wizard who is the creator of the Light Sword. He's a caricature of Mel Blanc, being inspired by Yen Sid. Acme Acres *'Lola Bunny' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - Bugs' girlfriend. *'Tina Russo Duck' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - Daffy's girlfriend. *'Porky Pig' (voiced by Bob Bergen) - Bugs and Daffy's other best friend. *'Petunia Pig' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - Porky's girlfriend. *'"Granny" Emma Webster' (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - a gentle elderly woman who is friends with Bugs and Daffy. **'Sylvester Pussycat' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - Granny's pet cat. ***'Sylvester Junior' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - Sylvester's son. **'Tweety Bird' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - Granny's pet canary. **'Hector the Bulldog' (voiced by Frank Welker) - Granny's pet dog. *'Speedy Gonzales' (also voiced by Bob Bergen) - a friend of Bugs and Daffy who is the fastest mouse in all of Mexico. As a running gag, he's chased several kinds of felines, but all ultimately fail to succeed. *'Mac and Tosh Gopher' (voiced by Rob Paulsen and Jess Harnell, respectively) - TBD *'Foghorn Leghorn' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - a loud-mouthed rooster who is friends with Bugs and Daffy. *'George "Barnyard" P. Dawg' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - a basset hound who commonly gets into trouble with Foghorn. *'Henery Hawk' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD *'The Tasmanian Devil' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD *'Wile E. Coyote' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - a coyote with a large intellect who unfortunely uses it to try and fail to catch the Road Runner. *'The Road Runner' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Pepé Le Pew' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD *'Penelope Pussycat' (also voiced by Tress MacNeille) - TBD *'Cool Cat' (also voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD *'The Tiny Toons' - consisting of: **'Buster and Babs Bunny' (voiced by Charlie Adler and also by Tress MacNeille, respectively) - Bugs and Lola's protegés and the leaders of the Tiny Toons. **'Plucky Duck' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - Daffy's protegé. **'Shirley the Loon' (voiced by ) - Tina's protegée. **'Hamton Pig' (voiced by Billy West) - Porky's protegé. **'Gogo Dodo' (also voiced by Frank Welker) - a wacky dodo from Wackyland and the last of his species. **'Furrball Pussycat' (also voiced by Frank Welker) - Sylvester's protegé. **'Sweetie Bird' (voiced by Candi Milo) - Tweety's protegée. **'Calamity Coyote and Little Beeper' (both also voiced by Frank Welker) - Wile E. and the Road Runner's protegés. **'Fifi La Fume' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - Pepé's protegée. **'Dizzy Devil' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - Taz's protegé. *'Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell and Tress MacNeille, respectively) - three 1930s cartoonish creatures that were locked up in the water tower and are close friends with the heroes. *'Dr. Otto Scratchansniff' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Slappy and Skippy Squirrel' (voiced by and Tara Strong, respectively) - TBD *'Rita and Runt' (voiced by Bernadette Peters and also by Frank Welker, respectively) - TBD Cartoons-themed world *'Mystery, Inc.' - consisting of: **'King Scooby-Doo' (also voiced by Frank Welker) - one of Hanna-Barbera's most well-known characters who serves as the king of Warnerstoken. **'Lord Norville "Shaggy" Rogers' (voiced by Matthew Lillard) - King Scooby's counselor and best friend. **'Fred Jones' (also voiced by Frank Welker) - TBD **'Daphne Blake' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD **'Velma Dinkley' (voiced by Kate Micucci) - TBD *'Yogi's Gang' - consisting of: **'Yogi Bear' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - a bear who loves to snatch pic-a-nic baskets and considers himself smarter than an average bear. **'Boo-Boo Bear' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD **'Cindy Bear' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD **'Ranger Smith' (voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD **'Huckleberry Hound' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD **'Snagglepuss' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD *'Tom Cat' (also voiced by Billy West) - TBD *'Jerry Mouse' (also voiced by Charlie Adler) - TBD *'Droopy' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD New Bark City *'The Doggie Family' - consisting of: **'George and Linda Doggie' (also voiced by Billy West and Grey Griffin, respectively) - TBD **'Tyler Doggie' (also voiced by Charlie Adler) - the eldest of the Doggie children. **'Karen Doggie' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - the second eldest of the Doggie children. **'Robbie Doggie' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD **'Jillian Doggie' (also voiced by Tress MacNeille) - TBD **'Kevin Doggie' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD **'Wendy Doggie' (voiced by Cree Summer) - TBD **'Joe Doggie' (also voiced by Bob Bergen) - TBD **'Melissa Doggie' (voiced by Nancy Cartwright) - the youngest of the Doggie children. *'Sam and Bobo Pussycat' (also voiced by Corey Burton and by Bill Farmer, respectively) - TBD FingerTown *'Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy' (voiced by Jason Griffith) - a teenage boy who is the hero of FingerTown. **'Tommy the Opossum' (voiced by Scott Menville) - TBD *'Cooper Elledge' (also voiced by Jason Griffith) - TBD *'Trent Wright' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - TBD *'The WesDragon' (also voiced by Phil LaMarr) - TBD *'Flappy McFinger' (also voiced by Billy West) - TBD *'Evelynn Rodriguez' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Jasmine Todd' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'VoodooFinger' (voiced by Tom Kane) - TBD *'Baylee Mardis' (voiced by Colleen Villard) - TBD *'Nancy Samano' (voiced by Kat Cressida) - TBD *'Kerigan Mardis' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Stacie Aday/Stacie the Speedy Girl' (also voiced by Kat Cressida) - TBD *'Elisha Preston/Elisha the Speedy Girl' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - TBD Washington, D.C. (Freakazoid!) *'Dexter Douglas/Freakazoid' (voiced by David Kaufman as Dexter and by Paul Rugg as Freakazoid) - a normal teenager who has the ability to transform into an insane superhero. *'Sgt. Mike Cosgrove' (voiced by Ed Asner) - TBD *'Roddy MacStew' (voiced by Craig Ferguson) - TBD Petbridge *'Lego' (voiced by Josh Keaton) - TBD *'Wag' (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) - TBD *'Rose' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Mattie' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - Lego's owner. *'John' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - Mattie's father. Washington D.C. (DC) *'The Justice League' - consisting of: **'Bruce Wayne/Batman' (voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD **'Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman' (voiced by Nolan North) - TBD **'Princess Diana of Themyscira/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD **'Barry Allen/The Flash' (voiced by Robbie Daymond) - TBD **'Hal Jordan/Green Lantern' (voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD **'Oliver Queen/Green Arrow' (voiced by Alan Tudyk) - TBD **'Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD **'J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter' (voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD *'The Titans' - consisting of: **'Dick Grayson/Robin' (voiced by Jason Marsden) - TBD **'Koriand'r/Kory Anders/Starfire' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD **'Victor Stone/Cyborg' (also voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD **'Garfield Logan/Beast Boy' (voiced by Greg Cipes) - TBD **'Rachel Roth/Raven' (also voiced by Laura Bailey) - TBD Cartoon Networkopolis *'Dexter' (also voiced by Candi Milo) - an Eastern European-accented boy who has a high intelligence quotient and owns a secret laboratory. *'Dee Dee' (also voiced by Kat Cressida) - Dexter's older sister who, unlike Dexter, is not-so intelligent and likes to ruin his inventions for fun. *'Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup' (voiced by Cathy Cavadini, also by Tara Strong and by E.G. Daily, respectively) - a group of superhero triplets known as the Powerpuff Girls. *'Professor Utonium' (also voiced by Tom Kane) – TBD *'Samurai Jack' (also voiced by Phil LaMarr) - a samurai that was once sent out to defeat Aku. *'The Scotsman' (also voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Juniper Lee' (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - TBD *'Agent Foxy' (voiced by Deedee Magno-Hall) - TBD *'Pounce the Cat' (voiced by Eric Bauza) - TBD *'Gumball and Darwin Watterson' (voiced by Quinton Flynn and also by Cree Summer, respectively) - TBD *'The Crystal Gems' - consisting of: **'Steven Universe' (voiced by Zach Callison) - apparently, the only boy in the group. **'Garnet' (voiced by Estelle) - TBD **'Amethyst' (voiced by Michaela Dietz) - TBD **'Pearl' (also voiced by Deedee Magno-Hall) - TBD *'The Cryptids' - consisting of: **'Bigfoot' (voiced by Seth Green) - the leader of the group and Nessie's love interest. **'Alien' (voiced by Keith Ferguson) - Bigfoot's best friend and the dumbest of the group. **'Nessie/Loch Ness Monster' (also voiced by Cree Summer) - the biggest member and the only female of the group that is Bigfoot's love interest. **'Mothman' (voiced by Drake Bell) - the only member that can fly and the smartest of the group. **'Chupacabra' (also voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - the smallest member of the group. *'Eric McEdderson' (also voiced by Seth Green) - a good-hearted teenage boy who is best friends with a ghost named Claire. *'Claire the Ghost' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - a 6-year old ghost who is the best friend of Eric. London *'Austin Powers' (also voiced by Keith Ferguson) - TBD *'Basil Exposition' (also voiced by Keith Ferguson) - TBD Hogwarts *'Harry Potter' (voiced by Daniel Radcliffe) - TBD *'Ron Weasley' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Hermione Granger' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD Middle-earth *'Frodo Baggins' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Samwise Gamgee' (voiced by Sean Astin) - TBD *'Gandalf' (also voiced by Tom Kane) - TBD *'Aragorn' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Legolas' (voiced by TBD) - TBD The Matrix *'Neo' (also voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD *'Morpheus' (also voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD *'Trinity' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD The Body *'Osmosis Jones' (also voiced by Phil LaMarr) - TBD *'Drix' (also voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD Mobius *'The Freedom Fighters' - consisting of: **'Sonic the Hedgehog' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - the mascot of Sega, the leader of the Freedom Fighters and the self-proclaimed "fastest thing alive". **'Miles "Tails" Prower' (also voiced by E.G. Daily) - Sonic's sidekick/best friend and the smartest of the team. **'Knuckles the Echidna' (also voiced by Jess Harnell) - TBD **'Amy Rose' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD **'Princess Sally Acorn' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD ***'Nicole the Holo-Lynx' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD **'Cream the Rabbit' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD ***'Cheese the Chao' (vocal effects by Tara Strong) - TBD **'Antoine D'Coolette' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD **'Bunnie Rabbot' (also voiced by Candi Milo) - TBD **'Rotor the Walrus' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD **'Sticks the Badger' (voiced by Nika Futterman) - TBD *'Shadow the Hedgehog' (also voiced by Sean Astin) - TBD *'Rouge the Bat' (voiced by Catherine Taber) - TBD *'Silver the Hedgehog' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - TBD *'Blaze the Cat' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Marine the Raccoon' (also voiced by Cree Summer) – TBD *'The Chaotix' - consisting of: **'Vector the Crocodile' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD **'Espio the Chameleon' (voiced by Rino Romano) - TBD **'Charmy Bee' (also voiced by Nancy Cartwright) - TBD Cybertron *'Optimus Prime' (voiced by David Tennant) - TBD *'Bumblebee' (also voiced by Scott Menville) - TBD *'Arcee' (also voiced by Laura Bailey) - TBD *'Jazz' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Bulkhead' (also voiced by Bill Farmer) - TBD *'Prowl' (also voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD *'Hound' (also voiced by Nolan North) - TBD Equestria *'Twilight Sparkle' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD **'Spike' (voiced by Bobby Moynihan) - TBD *'Rainbow Dash' (also voiced by E.G. Daily) - TBD *'Rarity' (also voiced by Catherine Taber) - TBD *'Pinkie Pie' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - TBD *'Applejack' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Fluttershy' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD Man/Pac-Man-themed world *'Mega Man' (also voiced by Robbie Daymond) - TBD *'Rush' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD *'Roll' (also voiced by Cree Summer) - TBD *'Dr. Thomas Light' (also voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD *'Pac-Man' (also voiced by Bob Bergen) - TBD Mobolis *'Mark the Enderman and Minka the Creeper' (voiced by Dan Castellaneta and also by Grey Griffin, respectively) - TBD Antagonists These are the second most powerful type of bosses. *'The Dark King' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - the main antagonist who wants to control the world. **'Tallios' (voiced by TBD) - the Dark King's idiotic counselor. **'Elmer Fudd' (also voiced by Billy West) - one of the Dark King's henchmen hired to catch David, Bugs and Daffy, but ends up to fail due to his lack of intelligence. **'Yosemite Sam' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - other of the Dark King's henchmen. In contrast with Elmer, he's more aggressive and short-tempered. **'Marvin the Martian' (also voiced by Bob Bergen) - TBD ***'K-9' (vocal effects also by Frank Welker) - Marvin's pet dog. *'Pinky and the Brain' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen and Maurice LaMarche, respectively) - a duo of lab mice who serve as the secondary antagonists. *'Richard "Dick" Milhous Dastardly' (also voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD *'Teary Eyed Bryte' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - a three-eyed bird. *'Velcro and Stella' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche and Tress MacNeille, respectively) - TBD *'The League of Doom' - consisting of: **'The Joker' (also voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD ***'Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD **'Lex Luthor' (also voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD ***'Mercy Graves' (also voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD **'Barbara Minerva/Cheetah' (also voiced by Laura Bailey) - TBD **'Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash' (voiced by Liam O'Brien) - TBD **'Leonard Snart/Captain Cold' (also voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD **'Thaal Sinestro' (also voiced by Liam O'Brien) - TBD *'Slade Wilson' (voiced by Robert Englund) - TBD **'Rose Wilson/Ravager' (also voiced by Laura Bailey) - TBD **'Tara Markov/Terra' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Mojo Jojo' (voiced by ) - a monkey that wants to destroy the Powerpuff Girls. *'Saruman' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Agent Smith' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik' (also voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD **'Dr. Julian Snively' (also voiced by Charlie Adler) - Dr. Eggman's head scientist. **'Metal Sonic' (also voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD *'Scourge the Hedgehog' (voiced by Charlie Schlatter) - TBD **'Fiona Fox' (also voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD *'Dr. Albert Wily' (also voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD *'Nightmare Moon' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD Mindless Mindless are the least powerful of the bosses. *'Colonel Rimfire' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD *'Muttley' (vocal effects also done by Frank Welker) - Dastardly's sidekick/pet dog. *'Mr. Badger' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD *'Mr. Goat' (also voiced by Charlie Adler) - TBD *'The Lobe' (also voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD *'Eli and Fang Suckle' (also voiced by Billy West and Eric Bauza, respectively) - TBD *'The Red Guy' (also voiced by Charlie Adler) - TBD *'Dr. Evil' (also voiced by Keith Ferguson) - TBD **'Mini-Me' (non-speaking) - TBD **'Number Two' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Frau Farbissina' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Scott Evil' (also voiced by Seth Green) - TBD **'Fat Bastard' (also voiced by Keith Ferguson) - TBD *'Gollum' (voiced by Andy Serkis) - TBD *'Orbot and Cubot' (also voiced by Jeff Bennett and Rob Paulsen, respectively) - Dr. Eggman's henchbots. *'Discord' (voiced by John de Lancie) - TBD Monsters Monsters are the most powerful type of bosses. *'Aku' (voiced by Greg Baldwin) - the final boss and the true main antagonist. *'Him' (also voiced by Tom Kane) - a powerful demon. *'Witch Hazel' (also voiced by Tress MacNeille) - TBD *'Gossamer' (vocal effects by Jim Cummings) - TBD *'Uxas/Darkseid' (also voiced by Andy Serkis) - TBD *'Lord Voldemort' (also voiced by Robert Englund) - TBD *'Sauron' (also voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD *'Thrax' (also voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD *'Freddy Krueger' (also voiced by Robert Englund) - TBD *'Jason Voorhees' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Pennywise the Dancing Clown/It' (voiced by Tim Curry) - TBD *'Infinite' (also voiced by Liam O'Brien) - TBD *'Megatron' (also voiced by Frank Welker) - TBD **'Starscream' (also voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD Gameplay The gameplay is similar to Kingdom Hearts. Places DLC packs Sequels See II. It was announced via Facebook and Twitter that Downtown City, Rainbow City, Face-Tropolis and other worlds will be appearing in the sequel. Production Trivia *This game serves as Warner Bros./Sega's counterpart to Disney/Square Enix's Kingdom Hearts. Also, this is the second Kingdom Hearts-themed game, after Kingdom Hearts: Warner Bros. **In addition, Sega franchises are also added to the game series, although Sonic the Hedgehog is the only Sega franchise present in the main game. **Besides, Transformers, My Little Pony, Mega Man, Pac-Man and Mobs characters appear in the game under license of Hasbro, Capcom, Bandai Namco Entertainment and Mojang, respectively. *Similarly to Kingdom Hearts, some franchises intended for mature audiences are present with its content being toned down in order to be more family-friendly. Category:Video games Category:Crossover video games Category:WB Kids Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:Avalanche Software Category:Sega Category:PC Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:E10+ Category:Coolot's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas